Wireless receivers are required to receive carrier-modulated signals, amplify and at least partially demodulate the carrier-modulated signals before providing the signals to downstream components for further processing. The selection of appropriate amplification across a wide range of possible amplifications, in the required time period, which can be very short, can introduce undesirable complexity in such receivers.